


You, in my hoodie and glasses

by thesuncalledjun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, Hoodies, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuncalledjun/pseuds/thesuncalledjun
Summary: A sweet, short Seungjin drabble because we're all deprived. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	You, in my hoodie and glasses

If there was one person Hwang Hyunjin would do anything for, it’d be Kim Seungmin; outside of Park Jinyoung of course, even his boyfriend couldn’t compete with him most of the time. Sometimes he could.

For example, when he would wear one of Hyunjins hoodies, didn’t put any of his make-up on, hadn’t done his hair yet so it looked extra fluffy and soft, and he wore his adorably quirky round-framed glasses. At times like this, he knew for sure no one else had taken his heart the way Seungmin had done.

They were alone in their hotelroom; as roommates they decided it would be a day-off inside, today. They had eaten breakfast, watched a movie earlier and showered. Individually of course. Hyunjin had been on vlive for almost an hour now, liking talking to his fans, interacting with them and just being there. But Seungmin was distracting him. He had been for the entire hour. He was humming softly to the song he listened to on his phone. His lips moved to the lyrics, his head moved to the beat. It made Hyunjin feel at ease and restless at the same time.

He dediced to quickly end the vlive; he couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend in front of him, and the fans seemed to noticed he felt a little off.

Right after he ended the vlive and put his phone away, Hyunjin giggled. Seungmin looked stunning like this, in Hyunjins hoodie and his glasses on, Hyunjin thought. All kind of thoughts filled his mind. He couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend; how could one person be this gorgeous? “Are you single, perhaps?” he jokingly commented. Seungmin grinned back at him causing his glasses to slide down a little.

“No,” he answered, playfully glancing at Hyunjin before putting his glasses back in place on his nose, with his finger. “I’m already taken,” Seungmin continued. Hyunjin looked at him, with a look like Seungmin had put all the stars in the sky. Which was something no one would be surprised at if he actually had.

Hyunjin stood up and walked towards Seungmin. He gently grabbed his arm and led him on the bed, right next to him. The blanket and pillows seemed fluffy around him. Hyunjin wanted Seungmin closer to him, and so did Seungmin.

“Who’s the lucky one?”

“Oh, he’s not that special, really,” Seungmin grinned again, “you’d do a great job replacing him.” He poked the dimple on Hyunjins cheek, which was shown once he started smiling.

“I’ll gladly do so.” Seungmin broke; his giggles filled their hotelroom. He snuggled closer to Hyunjin, who put his arms around his boyfriends waist. Seungmin held onto his.

“I love you,” Hyunjin simply stated, something Seungmin already knew since he’d never go a day without Hyunjin telling him. Hyunjin always made sure he knew how loved he was, how special Hyunjin knew he was, and always praised him. It was adorable and made Seungmins butterflies rise. He felt all giddy inside.

“I love you too,” he murmered against his boyfriends chest, snuggling closer to him. Seungmin closed his eyes contently.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” Hyunjin grinned, which was replaced with a deepred blush quickly. Seungmin sat up, got closer to Hyunjins face and locked his eyes with Hyunjins.

“I love you too,” he repeated. Before Hyunjin could react, Seungmin came even closer to his face, leaving Hyunjin surprised and unable to form any words. His entire mind was filled with Seungmin and Seungmin only. He softly kissed the tip of Hyunjins nose, his cheeks, his chin and at last, he kissed his lips. Hyunjin smiled the entire time. He felt his heart beating fast, something he was used to by now, since Seungmin almost always made him feel this way.

After he kissed him, Seungmins gaze met Hyunjins. The soft look in Seungmins eyes took Hyunjins breath away, especially combined with the faint hint of passion and heat hidden behind them. Seungmin got shy by the pure-love and deep look Hyunjin gave him. He hid his face behind his hands, trying to somehow make his blush disappear.

“You’re so effortlessly cute,” Hyunjin complimented him, causing his cheeks to heat up even more. Seungmin looked between his fingers, trying to meet Hyunjins eyes. Hyunjin chuckled slightly, grabbing his boyfriends hands and holding them gently.

“No, you’re cute,” Seungmin tried to say, now hiding his face in Hyunjins chest.

“I’m going to sleep, this feels comfortable,” he murmured, still with his face against his chest. Hyunjin giggled slightly.

“Sweet dreams, my angel.” Seungmin closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. He deserved the rest. Hyunjin placed a kiss on the top of Seungmins head before closing his eyes as well. He smiled; he really would do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my misunderstanding of something Hyunjin said in his recent vlive..
> 
> Please read my other work(s) too !! I'd appreciate that <33


End file.
